


Dance of the Bedroom

by DetectiveKaoru



Category: BanG Dream - Fandom, BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Multi, OOC, RP, Roleplay, bandori bullies, but fun for the whole family, chatfic, dont question this, harmless play, its terrible, shitpost, super ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveKaoru/pseuds/DetectiveKaoru
Summary: Kaoru creates shenanigans, chat fic for the whole family.





	1. Shower Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based off of my rp I did with my friends, so if some parts are weird I probably didn’t edit right. But we were all laughing so hopefully anyone who reads this laughs as well.

Fleettearsturnintowater69: Hello my little kittens hakanai girl is here

Hii-chan: Hi Kaoru-senpai!

Misaki: Kaoru-San What the fuck is your username.

Fleettearsturnintowater69: Ah How fleeting, hello little kitten, and hello Misaki...

Fleettearsturnintowater69: this username is the essence of my soul. It shows how fleeting I am, and how much i am little bit- fleet prince.

Kanon: ...Um...What’s this exactly?

Misaki: That’s what I wanna know...

Bread: ‘owo? what’s this?’

Fleettearsturnintowater69: Misaki don’t be a pusspuss, this is your chance to get that pusspuss

Fleettearsturnintowater69: Wait this isn’t the dms

Hii-chan: gdkwdjwfdmwd

Kanon: Wait what’s—...You know....I’d rather not ask...

DrummerGirl: Woah... let’s not get lewd here. That can only happens in mine and Himari’s dms.

Hii-chan: HDUGWJSCWDHWFS

Misaki: wow suddenly I want to die

Ran: same

Superfunsmilegirl: Hello Everyone!!

Misaki: You know what. Kanon, give me a cool nickname.

Kanon: Fuee...I’ll try

[Kanon changed Misaki’s nickname to NOTMichelle.]

Fleettearsturnintowater69: How hakanai! Welcome Kokoro! It’s time for... princely ideals inside the shower.

Superfunsmilegirl: Huh? What do you mean..?

NOTMichelle: oh thanks Kanon...

Kanon: ee i’m sorry if it’s not good...

NOTMichelle: you’re fine Kanon ch-san.

Ran: Anyone still up for dying?

NOTMichelle: oh totally me

 

[Fleettearsturnintowater69 sent a picture.]

Fleettearsturnintowater69: that picture is a picture of my fleeting shower. Where I once showered and did the do with a girl once.

Bread: yeah me and Ran showered together too

Ran: Moca! I swear. Hold onto your coupons, I will destroy them.

Bread: WAIT NO

Hii-chan: ...that’s nice guys but do we really need to know this..?

Ran: And we're the ones you scold.

Bread: Technically we didn’t do anything wrong

Ran: Moca, it's wrong to share it-

Bread: DID YOU SEE TOMOE’S MESSAGE. SCROLL UP-

Ran: HIMARI?! TOMOE?! WHEN?! WHAT?!

Hii-chan: FUCK YOU MOCA YOU SWORE YOU WOULDNT TELL-

Bread: buttt its raaaan

Hii-chan: you know im just-

Hii-chan: nope

Ran: I can't believe you guys kept this from me

Hii-chan: We didn’t want to tell anyone but Moca got suspicious and followed us around—

Bread: no thats not what happened

Bread: i was in the wrong place at the wrong time thats all

Ran: They didn't do anything .. did they?

Hii-chan: please stop talking

Bread: rAN if only I told you

Ran: Mocaaa

Bread: Rann?

Ran: Moocaa~

Bread: yesss~?

Ran: What did you see?

Bread: I saw a lot of things. Clouds, the floor, bread...

Ran: Mocaa! Pleaasee?

Bread: But if I tell you, Himari will send me all her calories next time she eats—

Hii-chan: HEY

Ran: ..Isn't it the other way around?-

Hii-chan: even YOU, Ran????

Chisato: Kaoru.

Chisato: Someone delete that, I can't cover Kanon's eyes forever.

Kanon: But it’s just a shower...? I don’t see anything wrong with it

Hii-chan: bakgskwgdkwvx

Chisato: .. Kao-Chan .. I can't believe you'd do that with someone other than me.

Fleettearsturnintowater69: Chi-chan... it’s always with you.

Kanon: I'm sorry! Chisato-Chan distracted me and .. what happened while I was gone?

Bread: we’re just talking about Himari’s love life

Hii-chan: I’m leaving

NOTMichelle: Kaoru wtf.

Chisato: I literally doing that with you in there.

NOTMichelle: now that I look at the picture more closely. I kinda see Kaoru in the picture and a blonde strand of hair.

Chisato: Ah, I believe I recall .. a little. My apologies.

Kanon: Wh-What? Chisato-Chan?

Bread: Ok ok that’s cool but. Who tf took that picture then

Fleettearsturnintowater69: HAKANAI I remember that day. She wore some intimate things.

Chisato: Kaoru.

Hii-chan: I’m going to ban everyone from this chat.

Fleettearsturnintowater69: Yes my little ball of sunshine?

Chisato: Shut it.

Fleettearsturnintowater69: yes my dear.

NOTMichelle: This is a good time to die.

Kanon: I .. I don't even know what's going on .. I didn't even know Chisato-Chan and Kaoru-San had done ..

Kanon: Fuee!-

Fleettearsturnintowater69: want me to tell you?

 

Kanon: WAHH?! N-NO THANK YOU KAORU-SAN-

Chisato: Kao-Chan. Pick your words carefully. I'm outside.

Fleettearsturnintowater69: it’ll be okay Kanon-san, I’m sure you and Misaki will do the same thing one day.

Fleettearsturnintowater69: Oh fleet...

Kanon: Wh-What? Me and Misaki-Chan doing .. th-that?-

NOTMichelle: There is a new reason to kill Kaoru.

Fleettearsturnintowater69: Yes my dear Kanon-chan. You and Misaki doing it in public on day. On the streets. And in the shower just like Chisato.

Bread: lolol kinda like himari and tomoe

[Fleetearsturnintowater69 has been removed by Chisato.]

DrummerGirl: I’m sure doing it in the streets isn’t what me and Himari do.

DrummerGirl: Oof

Chisato: I apologize for her. I have some business to take care of.

Bread: rip

[ Chisato is offline. ]

Bread: haha she DEAD

Hii-chan: ghsjdgs

Hii-chan: i want to die.

NOTMichelle: What a mood.

[ Kanon is typing ... ]

Kanon: Misaki-Chan, Do you want to 69 with me?

Kanon: Kaoru-San said it was a fun game we could play.

Bread: I-

Bread: Kanon, right? No.

Bread: don’t. just. no.

Kanon: Is it a bad game?

Bread: it’s...it’s not a game

Kanon: Huh? Really? Then what is it?

Bread: please don’t make me answer that.

Kanon: Is it bad?

[ Chisato is online. ]

Bread: its uhhh

NOTMichelle: im gonna kill a fleeting bitch

[ Chisato added Kaoru ]

Kanon: Wah?! Misaki-Chan, I'm sure Kaoru-San was just kidding-

NOTMichelle: I don’t care if she was joking I’m gonna cut off the fake dick she has

[Tomoe Adds Ako to the Group Chat]

[Ako changed DrummerGirl’s name to GayDrummer]

ChunniDrummer: HELLO BITCHES

Kanon: O-Oh..

Hii-chan: WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT AKO-

Ran: Probably Tomoe. I'm going to kick her ass.

[ Ran is offline. ]

Bread: oof at least its not me haha  
bread: good luck tomoe LOL

[Tomoe is offline]

Hii-chan: Fuck she’s gonna kill Tomoe.

 

[At Tomoe’s and Ako’s house]

Ran runs over to Tomoe’s house to go beat the shit out of her.  
Tomoe goes to tell Ako to not open the door for anyone 

“REMEMBER AKO DONT OPEN THE DOOR TO NOBODY... Unless it’s Himari...”

Himari ran as fast as she could to Tomoe’s house, hoping she’d still have a few moments before Ran got there.  
She knocked at the door. “Tomoe? Ako?”

Ako opens the door for Himari 

“T-Thanks “ Himari sighs in relief.

“Oneechan it’s Ran!” Ako yells to her sister.

“ Wh-“

Tomoe screams really loudly.  
“I NEVER TAUGHT HER THOSE WORDS I SWEAR”

“ AKO! “ Himari pouts.

Ako giggles. “it was funny though.”

She tries not to laugh but fails.  
“ Y-Yeah but- THIS IS SERIOUS “

“H-himari...” Goes up to hug Himari.

“ H-Hey... “ Himari giggles.

“Ako is here!” Ako interrupts.

 

“Ako shut the fuck up.” Tomoe says to her little sister.

 

“Oneechan you should be the one to shut the fuck up”

Ran then arrives to her house and kicks the door down..  
“I’m gonna kill you.”

Himari screeched, clinging onto Tomoe.  
I think she’s here. “

“Thanks Himari I didn’t realize she was here.” Tomoe says sarcastically.

“Oh god...” Tomoe shouts then pushes Himari towards Ran. “Take her not me!”

Himari gasps. “ YOU BITCH!! “

" YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW. SACRIFICING HER? YOU BITCH-"

Himari looks at Ran. “You know I think I might be on your side now. “

" Great. Now, let's begin."

“This is why Ako knows bad words.” Ako says out loud.  
“IM SORRY HERE TAKE AKO TOO.” She pushes her sister towards the two.

Himari goes silent and pushes Ako out of the room.

“ You don’t need to watch this, Ako “

Tomoe starts crying and her eyes become a shower.

“ A-Aw don’t cry- “ The girl slightly softens her expression.

She then uses the dial on her ear to turn off the shower. Then she dashes out to run away from the top of them.

“...I just got tricked didn’t I...” Himari huffs in annoyance.

Ran nods. “Don’t worry Himari, we’ll get her next time when we practice, I want to go home already.”

“ Same “ Himari sighed, mumbling something like ‘And i’m supposedly the dense one’

Ako comes out of the room and looks at her sister.  
“No matter what you’re fucked.”

[Back to the group chat]

Kanon: Wahhh-

Kanon: Misaki-Chan, you weren't serious .. were you?-

[NOTMichelle is offline]

Kanon: M-MISAKI-CHAN!-

[ Kanon is offline ]

Fleetearsturnintowater69: Oh fleet...

Bread: this is so sad ran sing breadspacito.

[Fleetearsturnintowater69 is offline]

Chisato: Oh hell no.

[ Chisato is offline. ]

After going offline, Kaoru hid in her closet cuz she was afraid of Misaki finding her since she gave out her home address to her once.

Chisato was standing near Kaoru’s front door, waiting to execute Misaki.  
Kanon was currently running to Kaoru's house, hoping to get there before Misaki.

Misaki finally arrived at the house and was in fear of Chisato’s scary face and just in fear of her overall.

"M-Misaki-Chan! Don't do it!"  
Kanon huffed, out of breath.

Misaki heard Kanon behind her. She didn’t want to taint anymore of her pure ness so she needed to get rid of Kaoru.  
“I have to!! Or you’ll find out what sex is-“

 

Oh shit... Misaki then decided to run away, for Chisato wouldn’t find her.

" Sex?" Kanon tilted her head. She was clueless.

Kaoru decided to go outside, she noticed Misaki wasn’t there.  
When she went outside she heard Kanon say ‘sex’.  
Then decided to explain to her when Chisato ran off. “You see my little kitten, sex is when you put a girls thing into a girls other thing.”

Chisato exited the house with a fucking knife she found in Kaoru’s house, chasing after Misaki.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH.”

Misaki realized Chisato has a knife and fucking ran for it  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE.” 

Misaki then trips on a rock that was randomly there and landed on her face.  
Chisato grabs Misaki's leg, dragging her back to Kaoru's house. 

“Oh fuck...” Misaki didn’t believe in god but she prayed she wouldn’t die by the hands of a bassist blonde idol.

Kanon look traumatized.  
" .. Thing .. girls .. sex .. 69 .. doggystyle .. fingering .."  
Her eyes looked dead. She repeated what she learned from Kaoru. The guitarist was a goner.

Kaoru had a nice fleeting pose after saying those things to the innocent girl  


Chisato let go of Misaki, staring at Kaoru intimidatingly. 

Misaki’s prayer worked. But wished it was her who would kill Kaoru. She then got off the ground and moved over to Kanon. “Let’s get you home..”  
Kanon nodded, clinging onto Misaki.

Kaoru kept her fleeting pose and saw Chisato walk up to her. “Hello there my Juliet”

Chisato grabbed her by the collar with one hand, still holding the knife in the other.  
" My. Romeo."  
Her words were spaced and terrifying. Her aura was a dark one.

Chisato pushed Kaoru to the wall and pinned one of her sleeves to it with the knife. She then showed the girl mercy, planting a small kiss on her forehead. 

Kaoru was about to have a heart attack cuz of how hot she looked but also scary.  
“Thank you for the kiss my princess.”

"It was no problem, my prince.~"  
Chisato put her palm on Kaoru's cheek, slowly her hand left that spot as she walked away. 

Kaoru fleets after Chisato leaves, then goes back inside her fleeting room.

[back to the group dm]

Bread: You fuckers left me alone here.


	2. Why would you want to fuck me in a bathing room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is done with peoples shit, Kaoru is in a sticky situation and all Kanon wants is for people to stop fighting  
> Also if any of you are confused. A lot of them haven’t changed their names yet but promise they will in later chaps.
> 
> Karlchan/Kaochan- Kaoru
> 
> SHUWASHUWA - Hina
> 
> GayDrummerGirl - Tomoe
> 
> ChunniDrummerGirl - Ako
> 
> CuteJellyfisy - Kanon
> 
> SamuraiWarrior - Eve
> 
> Starcat - Kasumi
> 
> BakeryGirl - Saaya
> 
> Bread - Moca
> 
> RichBitch - Kokoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friends love rping this shit so we hope his makes people laugh for we can continue doing it c:

Karlchan: Hello little drago- wait that’s no the line. HELLO LITTLE PUPPIES!

 

NOTMichelle: I knew I shouldn’t have gotten out of bed today.

 

Karlchan: Listen here you little bear shit, I’m gonna fleeting show you the magic of little bunnies.

 

Kanon: _kanon cries in jellyfish_

 

Kokoro: Woah! Kanon is physically crying.

 

NOTMichelle: Oh no you made Kanon, Cry in Jellyfish

 

_[ Chisato is typing ... ]_

 

NOTMichele: @Karlchan No Fear, sees Chisato typing, One Fear

 

Karlchan: w-what do you mean little pengin... I have no fears ever...

 

Chisato: Listen here Kaoru. If I hear one more retarded thing come out of your fucking mouth I swear, you better have a great fucking hiding spot.

 

Karlchan: oh heavenly fleet...

 

_[ Chisato is typing ... ]_

 

Chisato: Look out your window.

 

Karlchan: I will do no such thing, unless the beautifu- oh hi Chichan!

 

Hagumi: aye theres the rub

 

_[ Chisato is offline. ]_

 

Karlchan: My bandmates, I will be offline presumably for awhile.

 

NOTMichelle: you mean forever

 

_[Karlchan is offline]_

 

_[ Chisato is online. ]_

 

NOTMichelle: okay the idiot is gone, let’s finally have a good conversation for once.

 

_[Kokoro changed her name to RichBitch.]_

 

NOTMichele: Why did i think this group chat is normal.

 

_[Chisato sent a photo to the Group Dm]_

 

Kanon: Eeehh? Is that a picture of Kaoru tied up??

 

Chisato: If any of you make Kanon cry, you're next.

 

_[ Chisato is offline. ]_

 

Kanon: Eehh??

 

NOTMichelle: Oof I’m afraid to date her now.

 

RichBitch: 0-0

 

Kanon: Wha?-

 

_[ NOTMichelle deleted 1 message. ]_

 

Arisa: HAH! Guess who has a certain screenshot, Misaakkiiii

 

NOTMichelle: I’m gonna kill you

 

Starcat: Noooooo don’t kill Arisa T_T

 

Arisa: You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. Plus, I have Poppin' Party as protection, so dont fuck with me i have the power of gay and bonsai on my side

 

NOTMichelle: I too, have the power of god and anime on my side don’t fuck with me you tsun fuck.

 

Arisa: Says you! ..Baka.

 

GayDrummerGirl: I picked a really bad time to come online, so I’m gonna fucking leave forever

 

bread: No way this is hilarious!

 

Ran: I agree .. should we do the same as always?

 

bread: But guys!!! We have blackmail content now

 

Ran: Moca-

 

bread: Ran-

 

NOTMichelle: no, no blackmail, or I will shove a bread slide up something that’s not in your mouth.

 

bread: Oof mercy please

 

Kanon: Wahh, please don't blackmail Misaki-Chan! She does a lot for the band and, she doesn't need blackmail on top of that!

 

NOTMichelle: Kanon I lo- you’re too nice for this world.

 

Kanon: Lo?

 

Kanon: Wahh, it's nothing really, Misaki-Chan!

 

Hii-chan: You know I hate to say this but you guys are too gay i’m leaving

 

Ran: Says the gay, same as always.

 

NOTMichelle: I mean uh, lol I meant to put lol ahaha...

 

Hii-chan: dvwkxb

 

bread: Hey Ran wanna bang

 

bread: **hang oops ahaha...

 

GayDrummerGirl: Ran is always the same as always. Also anyone hasn’t seen Ako right? I’m kinda hiding from her.

 

Ran: Moca, I swear to god.

 

ChunniDrummerGirl: Frick you oneechan, you change my fricking keyboard settings so now I can’t fricking curse. >:(

 

Lisa: Ah! Sorry, didn't notice this group chat. But Ako? She's with Rinko right now I think~

 

Lisa: Oh-

 

bread: LOL

 

Ran: I'm proud Tomoe

 

GayDrummerGirl: Frick is still sorta a curse word but it’s whatever aha

 

Hii-chan: At least Tomoe learned, after...yeah...

 

NOTMichelle: Kaoru-san has been offline for awhile...

 

NOTMichelle: not that I care.

 

Kanon: Misaki-Chan, are you a tsundere too?

 

NOTMichelle: I am not. Also Kanon real quick I need to do something.

 

_[NOTMichelle changed Kanon’s name to CuteJellyfisy]_

 

CuteJellyFisy: Really? But you care about the band a lot and ..

 

CuteJellyFisy: Also, thank you for the name, Misaki-Chan!

 

NOTMichelle: you can change my name too if you want that is...

 

_[ CuteJellyFisy changed NOTMichelle to Misaki♡ ]_

 

Misaki♡ : Th-Thank you

 

CuteJellyFisy: Fuee .. Sorry I didn't know what to put .. Wha? But it's not that great-

 

Arisa: Kanon, she's blushing a bunch. Want pics? It's rather cute. She's totally a tsundere by the way,

 

bread: Misaki you love jellyfish tentacles around you, no?

 

Misaki♡ : I need all of you to die...

 

bread: nope sorry

 

Misaki♡ : Except Kanon ofc...

 

CuteJellyFisy: I don't get it.. 

 

CuteJellyFisy: And Arisa-San, Misaki-Chan is always cute!

 

_[ CuteJellyfisy is typing ... ]_

 

_[ CuteJellyFisy deleted 1 message ]_

 

Misaki♡ : stay pure forever please

 

SHUWASHUWA: owo? what’s this?

 

Misaki♡ : Chisato please come back

 

SHUWASHUWA: whats this gay ass bullshit—

 

_[ Chisato is online ]_

 

SHUWASHUWA: oh no.

 

Chisato: Hina-Chan.

 

SHUWASHUWA: Hiii

 

Misaki♡ : Hey Chisato-san, where did Kaoru-san go?

 

Chisato: She's safe.

 

bread: you killed her-

 

Chisato: In a way, yes.

 

bread: wh WAIT A MINUTE

 

bread: .....in what way.....

 

Misaki♡ : oh okay now I don’t care but thanks.

 

Chisato: c:

 

[ Chisato is offline ]

 

SHUWASHUWA: No idea what happened but Kaoru-chan’s looong gone

 

Misaki♡ : I feel concern but also don’t care. Also where the fuck did Hagumi and Kokoro go.

 

CuteJellyFisy: .. No one saw that, did they..?-

 

Misaki♡ : saw what~?

 

CuteJellyFisy : NOTHING!

 

CuteJellyFisy : I'm sorry .. caps ..

 

Misaki♡ : oh?

 

CuteJellyFisy : O-Oh, it was just the message uh .. Chisato-Chan sent!-

 

CuteJellyFisy : ..Fuee..

 

Misaki♡ : Ah I see then.

 

GayDrummerGirl: Okay... I am afraid of Chisato now...

 

bread: You’re afraid of everyone, Tomoe

 

ChunniDrummerGay: Yeah you should be afraid you fricking piece of poop. FRICK!!!

 

GayDrummerGirl: I am not!!

 

RichBitch: _slides in dms_ Hey Misaki-kun lemme whisper in ya ear

 

RichBitch: wait

 

GayDrummerGirl: Ran, Moca where did you go? Don’t leave me with Hello Happy world and Ako...

 

Misaki♡ : I mean maybe I sorta saw- well now I gotta kill our vocalist.

 

Ran: BU sy

 

bread: we’re banging

 

GayDrummerGirl: stop being bu-

 

GayDrummerGirl: fuck you moca

 

bread: rans already doing that

 

Ran: Yeah fuck you Moca...

 

Yukinyan: Hello everyone Lisa made me come online and I regret every single decision.

 

Lisa: I regret it too ..

 

SHUWASHUWA: LISAAAAA

 

Misaki♡ : at least Kaoru-san isn’t here

 

Sayo: Imai-San. Forgive me for being demanding, but remove me from this group chat immediately.

 

SHUWASHUWA: Hey sis

 

Sayo: Imai-San, please.

 

SHUWASHUWA: :’-(

 

Lisa: Okay Okayy .. in a little bit.~

 

SHUWASHUWA: >:-)

 

Sayo: Imai-San, how could you betray me like this?

 

MayatheDrummer: Heyo! Did I chat at a bad time?

 

YukiNyan: I’ll add her back, she needs to suffer too.

 

Aya: I'm not sure .. afterglow are .. YEAH and uh .. Kaoru-San is who knows where with Chisato while the others are just here.

 

SHUWASHUWA: Aye they’re fucking

 

MayatheDrummer: Heya Aya-san! I’m sure everyone is nice here!

 

Aya: Hina-Chan! Don't assume-

 

SamuraiWarrior: Kon'nichiwa minna-san.

 

Aya: Eve-chan... what is with that name..

 

SamuraiWarrior: It’s the way of the bushido!

 

MayatheDrummer: That’s cool Eve-chan!

 

samuraiWarrior: HAI!

 

_[Kao-chan sneaks her way online.]_

 

Kao-chan: don’t ask why my name is changed because it’s totally obvious, but  
I swear to you my little turtles we are fucking

 

Kao-chan: I MEANT ARENT WE ARENT FUCKING

 

_[ Chisato is online ]_

 

_[ Chisato deleted 1 message ]_

 

Kao-chan: _fleets in sadness_

 

Chisato: Hm .. Did someone say something?

 

Chisato: What a strange random notification!

 

Misaki♡ : Chisato I am afraid but impressed at the same time.

 

_[ Kaoru is offline ]_

 

Chisato: Why thank you, Misaki-San.

 

MayatheDrummer: Yo Chisato-san!

 

Chisato: Ah, Maya-Chan!

 

Misaki♡ : afraid of getting near Kanon now...

 

Chisato: Forgive me for leaving so soon, but there is business i must attend to.

 

MayatheDrummer: ah okay seeya Chisato-san!

 

SHUWASHUWA: Damn. Chisato-chan is savage

 

_[Misaki’s and Chisato’s DMs]_

 

Chisato: harm Kanon emotionally or physically and they will literally never find your body.

 

Misaki♡ : I just... like her... I’m afraid now...

 

_[Group Chat]_

 

Chisato: Farewell, everyone!

 

_[ Chisato is offline ]_

 

CuteJellyFisy: Wahh, I wish she could've stayed a little longer ..

 

Misaki♡ : I’m glad she didn’t

 

bread: she had to go spank kaoru

 

CuteJellyFisy : Wha? Chisato-Chan isn't like that!-

 

MayatheDrummer; Bye Chisato-san!

 

GayDrummerGirl: huh... okay crazy yandere lady fucks a prince in disguise alright..

 

ChunniDrummerGirl: Oh poop oneechan, you’re gonna get fricked

 

Rinko; Uhm... Ako chan. Those aren’t nice words...

 

Lisa: Rinko is right! Ako, if you don't behave, we might just have to take away the light up drumsticks!

 

Misaki♡ : I’ll kill Tomoe then myself.

 

Hii-chan: Back off bitch

 

CuteJellyFisy : Hi-Himari-San, Don't you dare touch Misaki-Chan!-

 

Hii-chan: She started it-

 

CuteJellyFisy: A-And I en-ended it!-

 

Misaki♡ : my god I’m dead

 

Hii-chan: AAAA MOCA

 

bread: wtf is happening

 

Misaki♡: Himari-san your girlfriend is a fucking werewolf... 

 

bread: only _I_ can bully Tomoe AND Himari

 

bread: square up THOTS

 

Misaki♡ : well now it’s my turn

 

CuteJellyFisy : Wahh!-

 

bread: 1v1 les go Misaki

 

Misaki♡ : I’m gonna kill you Bread fuck.

 

bread: Wait. But BEFORE YOU DO THAT-

 

CuteJellyFisy: Mi-Misaki-Chan-

 

bread: Kanon- PLEASE DONT CRY OR ELSE CHISATO WILL MURDER ALL OF US

 

bread: ok you can kill me now

 

Misaki♡ : Kanon... for you I’ll kill all of afterglow.

 

CuteJellyFisy : I-I can't help it-

 

bread: woAH WOAH WOAH TROOP COME ONLINE

 

CuteJellyFisy: MISAKI-CHAN NOO

 

GayDrummerGirl: Im busy right now Moca, im trying to not kill my sister.

 

bread: BUT THEY WANT TO KILL US

 

Ran: Moca, you're on your own.

 

ChunniDrummerGirl: Oneechan is gonna die ahaha!

 

Yukinyan: I saw Mitake’s name.

 

bread: Thanks guys

 

Lisa: That's it, Ako! No more lightup drumsticks.

 

ChunniDrummerGirl: WTF- oh I can type that~

 

Ran: Where the fuck are you Minato-San. I'll show you who the better band is.

 

bread: OH BUT NOW YOU FIGHT-

 

YukiNyan: I see... so I am now a backup vocalist for Hello Happy World. Now fight me Mitake.

 

Misaki♡ : what

 

RichBitch: Hello Ha—Is that a new ban—WAIT.

 

RichBitch: Why didn’t you tell me? :(

 

Misaki♡ : I want to sometimes strangle my own band mates. Mostly Kaoru. But Kokoro is like. 6 year old you can’t strangle.

 

RichBitch: Aw! Thank you

 

YukiNyan: I made the decision right now...

 

Misaki♡ : no problem...

 

Ran: Here we FUCKING go Minato-San.

 

CuteJellyFisy : P-Please don't fight ..

 

bread: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

YukiNyan: Eh... we will see who the better vocalist is, you neko. Wait that’s not a good insult...

 

Ran: I'm sure we will, you musical weeb.

 

YukiNyan: We will indeed, you red streak freak.

 

Hii-chan: Uhm Misaki-chan—You’re really going to let Kanon-san cry? Smh.

 

ChunniDrummergGirl: Oneechan! You should make an insult towards Okusawa-san!

 

Misaki♡: I’ll be right back, cuz im not in the mood for this.

 

_[Misaki♡ is offline]_

 

CuteJellyFisy: Eeeh?! Misaki-chan!

 

GayDrummerGirl: Himari should do it lol

 

Hii-chan: ...Me?? Why me?!

 

bread: woAH YOU TAKE THAT BACK YUKINYAN

 

Ran: Says the retarded try hard. You literally allowed a band mate make Ako cry because she has sister issues. What a great band Roselia is.

 

Lisa: Hey! Leave Yukina alone.

 

YukiNyan: I’m sorry was that too mean? I apologiz- fuck you then. At least I don’t always say, same as always. Same as fucking what?

 

ChunniDrummerGirl; I-i don’t always cry...

 

GayDrummerGirl: Ykno what I’ll just diss all of Hello Happy World. With a Diss Track ;)

 

RichBitch: What does ‘Diss’ mean?

 

Ran: What a coincidence, this will end the same as fucking always. With Afterglow on top. You might as well surrender now you fucking bitch. And Ako, I know.

 

CuteJellyFisy : .. I-I .. please don't-

 

Ran: NOT TO MENTION

 

Yukinyan: _girly gasp_

 

Ran: Your band can't do shit without Imai-San there to baby all of you. It shows how weak you are, not being able to hold your band together just because one fucking person was gone.

 

Ran: So please,

 

Ran: Go run back into Imai-San's arms and have her take care of this. It seems like the only thing you're able to do.

 

bread: OOOOOOOOOO

 

GayDrummerGirl: OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Hii-chan: HFKWGD OOOOO

 

YukiNyan: _another girly gasp_ Lisa hold my cat. Our band is supreme meme machine and yours is just built on childish childhood shit.

 

Lisa: Get the bitch Yukina!

 

bread: At least we had a childhood.

 

YukiNyan: Lisa is my childhood...

 

Sayo: Minato-San, it is required that you bite back.

 

Sayo: Moca, no one asked you for your short and awful come backs. Please wait while the adults conversate.

 

YukiNyan: Bite back like a neko?

 

bread: ....sorry Hikawa-san

 

Sayo: Minato-San-

 

Sayo: Just .. show her who's boss .. I believe that's how the saying goes.

 

bread: ayy-

 

Ran: No one asked for you to speak, go rant about your fucking sister problems somewhere else

 

Sayo: At least i dont have daddy issues...

 

bread: Oh shit...

 

ChunniDrummerGirl: KICK MY SISTER’S ASS YUKINA-SAN!!!

 

GayDrummerGirl: wh

 

Rinko: Uhm...

 

Aya: Guys, we shouldn't fight!

 

SHUWASHUWA: but Aya-chan—My sis might start roasting people too

 

Aya: But it's not proper of us to do so! We're idols, we're not supposed to partake in stupid drama such as this-

 

Ran: Stupid?-

 

Lisa: This is not " stupid drama ", Aya-Chan.

 

Hagumi: SMILE HAPPY LUCKY

 

RichBitch: AY HAGUMI-CHAN! THAT’S RIGHT WE SHOULD ALL SMILE AND BE HAPPY NOT FIGHT! WHY ARE WE FIGHTING? DOESN’T MATTER!!!!!!! YAY!

 

YukiNyan: If Mitake-san was a neko, she would be a cute black one but it’s also a pain in the ass

 

bread: don’t involve Ran in your weird kinks—

 

_[Kao-chan is online]_

 

CuteJellyFisy : K-Kaoru-San! Please make them stop fighting ..

 

Kao-chan: _winks with both eyes_ hello my little kitties

 

Sayo: I don't see the point of you saying such an idiotic thing, Seta-San. We did not need to know about your .. winking? It's not even a wink.

 

YukiNyan: it’s not a kink you grey haired bitch. Also you idol shits, this is a band only discussion not fucking idols.

 

bread: uhm- we both have grey hair. Who’s the bitch?

 

_[Misaki♡ is online]_

 

Misaki♡: I went offline for a few minutes and I come back to this. Also Kanon are you hurt?

 

SHUWASHUWA: HJDSVJDBS

 

CuteJellyFisy : M-Misaki-Chan .. please help ..

 

Kao-chan: It is a winking phase my dear konekochan. I wink with both eyes .

 

Sayo: .. Seta-San, I think you'd call that being retarded.

 

YukiNyan: this is silver hair.

 

bread: grey

 

YukiNyan: Silver

 

Ran: grey

 

bread: grey

 

bread: oo

 

Lisa: Silver

 

YukiNyan: It’s fucking silver Mitake san

 

ChunniDrummerGirl: Roast my sister next ;-;

 

Ran: Ah, but our dumbest vocalist is color blind! It's fucking grey.

 

Hagumi: I don’t know about you guys but I always thought Aoba-san’s hair looked orange... oh wait... that’s mine.

 

bread: ...look. i- ARE YOU DUMB. LIKE. WHAT

 

Sayo: Udagawa-San. It'd be nice if you would actually help out. And here I thought you'd actually be helping out your band mates, especially Himari. Guess you're just a useless gay just as Himari is a cow.

 

Hii-chan: I- Wow okay I see how it is

 

Kao-chan: Ah but my dear Hagumi, your hair is a lot silkier than Aoba-san

 

bread: Hey my hair is silky af. IDk ask Ran.

 

GayDrummerGirl: Listen here you potato eating fuck. Don’t ever call my cow, a cow.

 

Hii-chan: TOMOE JUST SHUT UP-

 

GayDrummerGirl: But Himari... you like it when I call you that in bed...

 

Hii-chan: wow i am never talking to any of you ever again

 

Sayo: Udagawa-San, you truly are a hopeless, useless gay. I cannot see what others see in you. They must be blind, assuming you're someone else.

 

Hii-chan: .

 

GayDrummerGirl: Himari no... wait wut

 

GayDrummerGirl: Listen here Lauren, you can talk bad about my sister, and about my bandmates but never about me.

 

Kao-chan: Good job my lovely second prince: that’ll tell her.

 

Hii-chan: WOW BITCH OKAY

 

Sayo: Udagawa-San, you are such a nuisance that even your lover had grown tired of such an idiotic person.

 

Hii-chan: At least she has a lover you heartless bitch

 

Sayo: I do have a lover, its your keyboardist.

 

Hii-chan: OH HELL NO

 

Misaki♡: I just wanna die sometimes...

 

GayDrummerGirl: Listen you can fuck Himari, you can fuck me, but not our precious cinnamon bun.

 

Hii-chan: I’m so done with you Tomoe...

 

Sayo:I find it a waste of precious air to even speak to one such as yourself.

 

Ran: Misaki is me rn

 

GayDrummerGirl: I’ll ask Hina for your address. @SHUWASHUWA. What’s your ducking address.

 

GayDrummerGirl: Fuckingg**

 

SHUWASHUWA: Uhm

 

Sayo : I'll give it to you myself,

 

Sayo : If you truly wish to lose an arm.

 

SHUWASHUWA: Good luck you’re on your own

 

GayDrummerGirl; Oh awesome thanks Sayo

 

Sayo: Gay Idiot

 

Hii-chan: WELL—UM. I’M DONE WITH MISAKI’S BULLSHIT TOO.

 

Hii-chan: LIKE WHAT THE FUCK. HOW DARE YOU COPY MY FELT DOLLS YOU THOT

 

CuteJellyFisy : B-But Misaki-Chan tries really hard and .. puts love and care into the felt dolls a-and, and ..

 

_[ CuteJellyFisy is typing ... ]_

 

Hii-chan: SHE STOLE THAT IDEA FROM ME

 

_[ CuteJellyFisy has stopped typing. ]_

 

Misaki♡: Kanon..?

 

Kokoro: Wow! I didn’t know that Kanon-chan could sob so loudly! SHE MIGHT BE FLOODING THE FLOOR

 

_[ Chii-Chan is online. ]_

 

Aya: fhajxb

 

Misaki♡: Afterglow is fucked

 

Hii-chan: OH SHIT

 

bread: at least we’re getting sum

 

GayDrummerGirl: Oh nah, Himari is the only one that’s fucked. We did nothing lol right?

 

Chii-Chan : You might want to say your last goodbyes.

 

_[ Ran is offline ]_

 

Hii-chan: I’m unloving you Tomoe

 

Misaki♡: Anyways, Kokoro where is your location right now for I can meet up with you two.

 

Hagumi: HAGUMI WANTS TO COME TOO

 

Misaki♡: you’re not allowed

 

Tomoe: Misaki wants to know your location

 

Kokoro: We were walking to the café but I think we got lost-

 

_[ Tomoe is offline ]_

 

bread: shit

 

bread: HII-CHAN. YOU FUCKED US OVER-

 

MayatheDrummer: Hiya guys what’s happening. I couldn’t be online earlier cuz I was busy but I’m here now :)

 

Aya: chajx Chisato chan is sometimes scary... Also Hi Maya-chan. Some scary stuff is happening its best you dont be here ehehe....

 

MayatheDrummer: Ah okay Aya-chan, ill chat with you guys later :)

 

_[MayatheDrummer is offline.]_

 

Hii-chan: good to know Moca

 

_[ Moca is offline ]_

 

SHUWASHUWA: DHAJDV

 

Hii-chan: oh fuck

 

YukiNyan: Hey Roselia, let’s laugh at afterglow.

 

Hii-chan: i

 

Hii-chan: Okay. Bitch

 

_[ Yukina is offline ]_

 

Lisa: Yukina nooo :(

 

Hii-chan: OMG HDJS AHAHAH KARMA BITCH

 

_[ Himari is offline ]_

 

SHUWASHUWA: ....ironic

 

_[ Hina & Sayo are offline ]_

 

ChunniDrummerGirl: HOLY SHIT CHISATO WAS JUST AT MY HOUSE RIGHT AND JUST DRAGGED ONEECHAN

 

Aya: bcjsvx I feel sorry for everyone that went offline.

 

Kao-chan: ah what a bard said once... don’t fleet with Kanon or Chisato will fleet with you.

 

_[ Kao-Chan is offline ]_

 

Misaki♡: big oof

 

RichBitxh: ......Smile.....?

 

Hagumi: woah everyone’s going offline, maybe there’s some kinda party going on!

 

Chii-Chan : Yes! We should all smile and be happy. I hope this situation never happens to all of us ever again!

 

Kokoro: OH! OKAY :D

 

Misaki♡: yay smile....

 

CuteJellyFisy : .. I'm sorry the .. keuboard is really hard to nsee with my tears and

 

Misaki♡: Don’t worry Kanon-san... the fight is over already.

 

CuteJellyFisy : Plesse cpme fimd us... Misaki-chan...

 

Misaki♡: Alright i will. 

 

CuteJellyFisy: Th-thank u...

 

_[Yukina is online]_

 

_[Moca is online]_

 

_[Tomoe is online]_

 

_[Himari is online]_

 

_[SHUWASHUWA is online]_

 

Hiichan: I promise no more fighting Kanon-san...

GayDrummerGirl:I was fucking dragged out of my house by an idol who is supposed to be weaker than me...

Chiichan: _c:_

bread: we were already dead...


End file.
